Dwayne's Explosion
by ZGory
Summary: A look into Dwayne's mind right after he found out he was colorblind.


**A/N**-This one shot is for Little Miss Sunshine but seeing as I don't know how to request that they put up a Little Miss Sunshine category, I am sticking this here. My apologies in advance for when I don't use the correct words. I only saw the movie once and can't remember much. This is also rated T for language so if you don't like swearing then click the back button. I'm also sorry if the narrarating seems a bit off.

**New note**-I finally got around to editing and revising this. So it's basically the same with just a major correction.

**Disclaimer**-I have not, do not, and will never own Little Miss Sunshine. None of the characters are mine ,and the following is just an idea I came up with.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You're colorblind." There was an awkward pause. "You can't fly if you're colorblind."_

Those words made him feel numb all over. He felt like the world had been ripped from him ,and he could only stare at his uncle in horror while his lip trembled.

The words finally sunk in. He needed to scream. He turned to the window so that he could open it and yell his frustrations into the wind. He then remembered that the windows did not open. He banged his head on them in the hopes that his anger would subside that way. There was too much anger ,though, building up in him ,and he needed to release it into the air. Not in this van that he had been forced into, where the echoes of his pain would come back and surround him. He stood up and started banging on the ceiling in another vain attempt to get rid of his inner turmoil, not caring that Uncle Frank and Richard were arguing about pulling the van over. He reached for the seat in front of him and started to shake it feeling some of his anger being replaced by guilt as he saw the scared, bewildered look in Olive's eyes. The anger rushed back into him as he saw that they were still coasting along. Why wasn't Richard pulling over? Couldn't he see him trying to demolish their only means of transportation?

_"He probably thinks stopping will make us losers,"_ He thought bitterly. _"What does he know about winning? That fucking nine step program of his is a failure."_ These thoughts just renewed the rage swelling within him. If his stepdad wouldn't pull over than he would just jump out and save him the time.He lunged toward the door ready to fling himself out into that open road when Uncle Frank blocked his way and tried to stop him. Finally he felt the van come to a stop. He shoved past his uncle, flung open the door, and ran down the hillside covering his mouth and the words attempting to come out. _"Not until I get all the way down. Not until I get all the way down,"_ he repeated to himself over and over again mentally.

He finally reached the bottom of the hill, collapsed unto all fours, and let loose all the frustration that had risen into him, putting it into one word.** "FUCK!"** He brought his hands from the ground and buried his face into them. "Shit!" cursed the teen. He just wanted to stay there at the bottom of that hill since he had no chance of flying into the air. He heard someone approach him from behind and looked to see who it was. It was his mother with a concerned look on her face.

"Dwayne? Come back to the car, honey. Please, come back to the car." His mother's pleas fell on deaf ears. She couldn't convince him to go back with them and continue on to some destination that he didn't care about. The only reason he had come was because she had promised to pay for flight school. Now there was no point in going further since there would be no flight school. Her further begging just infuriated him more.

_"How could she possibly think that I would **want** to keep traveling with...with.."_ He stood up and whirled around to face his mother. **"DIVORCE!"** He faced his stepfather and uncle. "**BANKRUPCY! SUICIDE!**You guys are fucking **LOSERS!**" His mom just kept staring at him with concerned eyes as he breathed heavily in and out.

A little voice in his head said, _"Well then you should fit right in now. You're the colorblind kid who choose to be mute."_ He shoved this voice from his mind and resumed his heavy breathing.

He turned away from his mother, plopped down to the ground, and drew his knees up to his chin. "Just leave me here," he muttered.

"Dwayne.." said his mother in a desperate tone.

"JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" yelled the teen without even turning to face her. He heard her as she finally turned and walked back up the hill. _"Screw them all,"_ he thought venomously. _"Screw them all to hell. If I hadn't of come on this goddamn trip then.."_

_"Then what?"_ interrupted the voice. _"You'd still be colorblind You should be glad you found out now,"_ pointed out the voice.

He leaned his head into his arms. It didn't matter now. He couldn't fly jets and would never be able to control that feeling of rising higher and higher into the air.Why did this have to happen? Why?

He could vaguely hear his family arguing over what they should do now. They only seemed to be good at arguing. If arguing was a form of bonding, than his family was the closest family in the world. He thought he heard Richard ask Olive to go and talk to him. _"Figures that the allmighty winner would send others to try and talk sense into losers like me,"_ thought Dwayne bitterly. He was more angered ,though, by the fact that his stepfather had sent his seven year old sister to talk to him. When he told his Uncle Frank that he hated everyone (including his family), Olive had been the only exception. Even though this road trip had been formed because of Olive's sudden eligibility in the Little Miss Sunshine pageant, he somehow couldn't find himself getting mad at her. After all, she wasn't the one who had forced him to come.

He suddenly felt her presence as she sat down next to him, placed her small arm across his shoulders, leaned closer, and put her head against his side. All of his anger seemed to vanish the moment she had leaned her head against his side. How could he be angry at her? Olive had never asked him to come along. She was the only relatively normal one in the family. Most importantly, she was his little sister ,and he had to support and protect her in what she did. He sighed in resignation and said, "Fine, I'll go."

He got up and trailed behind Olive. He couldn't suppress the slight smile that came to his face as he followed his little sister up the hillside. He watched as she struggled to get up before he lifted and carried her the rest of the way just like a caring, big brother should.


End file.
